Pequeño ladrón
by Dan72
Summary: Raphael caminaba por la calle en la tierra cuando un pequeño niño paso corriendo robandole su reloj, descubrirá algo de cariño por el pequeño ladrón sin poder dejarlo en la situación en la que esta. (Contiene spank)
1. Chapter 1

Raphael caminaba por las calles, el cielo se estaba reparado así que tenía algo de tiempo libre por lo cual ¿Por qué no tener una caminata tranquilo fuera del cielo? Pronto tendría que regresar, no podía estar demasiado tiempo fuera.

Miro su reloj cuando un niño pasó corriendo arrebatándole el reloj y corriendo, Raphael miro sorprendido unos momentos pensando si ir detrás del chico o dejarlo pasar, sonrió persiguiendo al chico, después de todo no era tan malo pensar en enseñarle a un humano sobre lo malo que era el robo.

El chico corría con rapidez, sonrió mirando el reloj pensando que había dejado atrás al sujeto, pero en cuanto miro hacia atrás vio que el sujeto le perseguía a gran velocidad, se asustó pensando por qué lugares ir para perderlo.

Esquivo personas y todo lo que se pusiera por su camino pero no lograba perder al tipo que le perseguía, miro hacia la calle por los automóviles que pasaban a gran velocidad, Raphael se dio cuenta de la intención del niño.

—¡No espera no hagas eso!—

El chico le ignoro corriendo entre los automóviles esquivando algunos que venían a gran velocidad, soltó el reloj sin querer haciendo que un automóvil le pasara encima destruyendo el reloj pero continuo corriendo hasta pasar la calle, giro en un callejón y entro en una casa abandonada, quizás con el reloj destruido el sujeto le dejaría en paz.

Soltó un gemido de miedo cuando el mismo sujeto lo tomo por el brazo sacudiéndolo, se veía claramente molesto. Raphael cargo al niño por los brazos y doblo una de sus rodillas dejando caer al niño sobre esta, el niño pataleo intentando soltarse pero Raphael lo retuvo en el lugar donde estaba y sin esperar más comenzó a darle varias nalgadas.

—¡Ay! ¡Au! ¡Oww! ¡No!—

Raphael continuo otro rato hasta que escuchó al niño comenzar a sollozar, allí supo que debía empezar a regañarlo.

—¿Por qué te estoy dando unas nalgadas?—

—¡Ay! ¡Por robar tu puto reloj—respondió molesto

—No fue por eso chico, fue por haber corrido entre los automóviles de esa manera, está mal robar pero es peor que te arriesgues de esa manera, no pensaba hacerte nada pero parece que lo necesitas—

—¡Aiii! ¡Bien si lo tengo! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Auch!—

—Te dejare cuando prometas no volver a hacerlo—

—¡Si! ¡Ya! ¡Lo prometo pero detente! ¡Ay!—grito por fin llorando—¡No volveré a entrar entre los automóviles así pero déjame!…p-porfavor—

Raphael se detuvo frotando la espalda del niño mientras lloraba intentando tranquilizarlo, el niño noto que se había detenido por lo cual se movió para ponerse de pie, Raphael lo ayudo, en cuanto se puso de pie se froto el trasero adolorido mirando a Raphael molesto.

—No me mires así, te lo merecías, no vuelvas a hacer eso—

—Como si te importara—el chico volteo la mirada hacia otro lado—Me voy—

—Wow espera—Raphael dio un paso sujetando al chico por el hombro.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? No tengo para pagarte tu reloj amigo—resoplo el chico molesto aun limpiándose un par de lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos cafés.

Era un niño, uno pequeño de unos 13 años alrededor y robaba por alguna razón, además le preocupaba a Raphael dejarlo ir así después de haberle dado unos azotes.

—No me importa el reloj ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—¿Irás con la policía? No me importa, me regresaran al orfanato como siempre y luego me escapare—

¿Orfanato? ¿Eso significaba que no tenía padres o solo lo habían abandonado?

—Chico, no iré con la policía solo quiero llamarte de alguna manera—Raphael suspiro—Me llamó Raphael, un gusto en conocerte—

—No tengo porque decirle mi nombre a un desconocido que me acaba de azotar por una tontería—

—¿Tontería?—pregunto Raphael cruzándose de brazos

—Q-Quiero decir—el chico movió sus manos un poco nervioso—P-Por algo sin sentido—

—¿Sin sentido?—Raphael dio un paso hacia el niño el cual retrocedió

—No yo…quise decir…agh vamos amigo, a ti en realidad no te importaba lo de la calle, solo estabas molesto porque te robe—

—Pues no _amigo_ , aquello si fue porque me asusto lo que hiciste—

—No mientas—el niño se cruzó de brazos molesto

—No miento, así que dime ¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Me dicen demonio—

—¿Por qué te dicen así?—pregunto Raphael sorprendido

El chico levanto los hombros.

—Porque no tengo nombre y me dicen que soy como un demonio—

—No eres como un demonio, te lo puedo asegurar—

—Pero dicen que soy tan malo como uno—

Era un niño, con una vida en ese sentido, haciéndole creer que era peor de lo que podía ser.

—¿Y tus padres?—

—Hmn…—se quedó en silencio mirando alrededor

—Chico ¿Tienes un lugar para quedarte?—

—Sí—contesto pero sin mirar al arcángel a los ojos

—¿Estas mintiendo?—

—No…—

—Chico—Raphael se agachó a la altura del niño levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos—¿Tienes un lugar seguro para quedarte?—

—¿Y a ti que te importa? Déjame en paz irme, tengo que conseguir algo para reponer el reloj roto—

—Eso lo tomare como una insolente respuesta de un "no"—Raphael volvió a su posición—¿Por qué tienes que robar algo más?—

—Amigo es mi trabajo, si no robo lo suficiente…—se detuvo cuando vio por donde iba, miro hacia Raphael—No tengo porque contarle estas cosas a un extraño—

Raphael lo sujeto de nuevo por el brazo, ahora menos podía dejar al chico así como si nada.

—¿Crees en los ángeles?—

El chico lo miro confundido por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

—No creo en lo que no es real—

—¿Te gustaría irte conmigo? Vivo en un lugar grande con muchos hermanos, serías feliz sin tener que volver a robar—Raphael le sonrió amablemente

—No existe un lugar así—sonrió sarcásticamente

Raphael suspiro, no tendría mucho sentido convencer a alguien sin demostrar nada.

—Yo soy un ángel, más bien dicho un arcángel—

El chico miro a Raphael de arriba abajo.

—Suéltame lunático—

Raphael materializo sus alas desplegándolas, el niño miro sorprendido el par de alas verde claro e incluso estaba algo asustado.

—T-Tu…—

—El arcángel Raphael—dijo con orgullo

—Dios mío ¿Ya estoy muerto?—

Raphael río un poco por aquella observación.

—No, estas vivo y no metas a mi padre, él está muy ocupado justo ahora—

—N-No puedo ir contigo, suéltame—

—No tienes a donde ir, quiero que vayas a vivir conmigo—

El niño jalo más de su brazo intentando soltarse, ahora sí que parecía luchar.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿No quieres irte conmigo?—

—¡No!—

—¿Por qué?—

—¡Porque soy un ladrón! ¡Soy un manipulador y un ladrón!—

—No digas eso sobre ti, no creo que seas tan malo—

—No me conoces estúpido arcángel, no finjas conocerme—

—¡Hey!—grito Raphael deteniendo el forcejeo del niño—cuida tu tono—

—¡Soy un demonio! ¡Deberías llevarme al infierno!—

—Que te digan de esa manera no significa que lo seas—

—Por algo es mi nombre—

Raphael miro al niño con algo de lastima, de ninguna manera dejaría que siguiera con ese tipo de vida y comenzaría con un cambio.

—Alexandro—

—¿Qué?—

—Te llamaras así Alexandro, te diré Alex—

Se quedó sin palabras mirando al arcángel por algunos momentos.

—Es un regalo para ti—

—N-No cambia nada, no iré contigo—

Raphael sonrió al ver que el niño se sonrojaba, el nombre le había gustado pero algo en particular le preocupaba, miró fijamente al pequeño.

—Alex ¿Estas enfermo?—

No contesto, volvió a ver al arcángel sorprendido pero no dijo nada.

—¿Alex?—

—¿N-No?—respondió en forma de pregunta sin saber que decir

—Ven, te llevare para una consulta médica—

—¿A dónde me llevaras?—

—A mi hogar—

Cargo al niño en sus brazos desplegando sus alas, llevaría al niño al cielo.


	2. Chapter 2

—No no no no, no quiero una revisión médica ¡Y no puedes obligarme!—grito Alex mirando a Raphael, estaban en el consultorio del arcángel sin progresar nada.

—Alex, lo necesitas, pareces estar enfermo—

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Déjame!—

—Alex…—dijo en tono de advertencia

Intentaba que el niño se quedara sentado en la cama para poder tomarle los signos vitales y ver que le sucedía, podía sentir la debilidad y enfermedad del niño, aquello le preocupaba, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara el niño no dejaba de moverse.

—¡Alex!—

—¡No quiero!—

Alex miro hacia la puerta, habían aparecido directamente en el consultorio por lo cual aún creía que podría escapar si salía por la puerta, no le importaba a donde fuera pero no quería estar cerca de un doctor y mucho menos de un consultorio médico, odiaba todo sobre los hospitales, el olor, los doctores, las inyecciones, la medicina y estar allí era de lo peor.

—Ni se te ocurra escapar, no te gustara lo que hare si te escapas y seguramente no seré el único—

Gruño al arcángel molesto por ser descubierto, no le gustaba en cierto sentido ese lado paternal de Raphael, es decir, siempre fue libre para hacer lo que quisiera y ahora parecía estar atado.

—¡Señor!—grito un ángel entrando al consultorio—¡Haziel se rompió un ala! ¡Le necesitamos de urgencia en el jardín!—

—Iré de inmediato—Raphael tomo la mano de Alex—Vienes conmigo—

Alex hizo una mueca, esperaba que le dejara para poder escapar pero quizás podría tener otra oportunidad, camino junto al arcángel que seguía al ángel, era diferente y extraño, había más ángeles, muchos más en los pasillos de aquel lugar, todos parecían estar atendiendo pacientes o simplemente organizando el lugar.

Al salir del área de sanadores Alex vio una oportunidad por lo cual de un tirón se salió del agarre del arcángel y comenzó a correr, ya lo había dejado atrás una vez, solo tenía que correr con fuerza.

—¡Alex! ¡Vuelve aquí!—

Raphael miro al chico alejarse, no podía correr detrás de él porque ahora tenía una urgencia, debía buscar ayuda.

" _Hermanos ¿Están en algo?"_

" _No"_

" _No ¿Qué sucede hermanito?"_

" _Estoy en algo pero ¿Qué necesitas?"_

" _Está bien Gabriel…Lucifer, Miguel un pequeño se escapó de entre mis manos, está enfermo y necesita una revisión, es un niño humano"_

" _¿Un humano?"_

" _Luego se los cuento, ahora lo necesito, no sé qué tan grave es su enfermedad y no sé si sea bueno que corra por el cielo solo"_

" _Tranquilo lo encontraremos"_

" _Te llevaremos al pequeño de regreso"_

" _Gracias, manténganlo mientras curo a un novato y porfavor muéstrenle que pasa cuando se escapa de una revisión médica, yo se lo advertí"_

" _Nos encargaremos, no te preocupes"_

" _Puede que sea algo difícil, gracias"_

Ya había llegado al jardín, encontró al pequeño novato con el ala rota, por suerte no era nada grave o nada que necesitara sutura.

—Vamos a ver pequeño Haziel, cuéntame como sucedió esto—

—

Alex corría sin saber por dónde iba, corrió hasta encontrarse en un lugar desconocido, parecían ser algunos salones de clases, miro a su alrededor continuando por un pasillo hasta llegar a una sala de música, se detuvo para ver los instrumentos, hermosos, algunos quizás de oro o plata, le ayudaría llevarse alguno, pero eso sería después cuando escapara.

Corrió de nuevo saliendo de la sala hacia otros pasillos, en algún momento al girar por otro pasillo choco con alguien cayéndose al suelo.

—¡Hey! ¡Imbécil mira por donde caminas!—grito Alex molesto mirando hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada molesta de un ángel muy alto.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—pregunto molesto cruzándose de brazos

No dijo nada, se sentía realmente asustado por la presencia del ángel frente suyo.

—Ya veo, eres el pequeño humano que Raph está buscando—sonrió notando la sorpresa del chico—Me llamó Miguel soy su hermano mayor—

Alex se puso de pie pensando en correr de regreso pero Miguel le sujeto la mano antes de que pudiera huir.

—Wow alto allí ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?—

—¡Suéltame estúpido!—

El arcángel frunció el ceño molesto, no le gusto para nada la forma de hablar del chico desde el primer momento.

—Cuida tu tono conmigo—advirtió seriamente

—Vete a la mierda—

—Suficiente—Miguel se acercó cargando al niño—¿Sabes que Raph me dio permiso de castigarte por escapar de esa manera? Pero en lo personal creo que te lo mereces más por ese lenguaje—

—¡No puedes!—

—¿Quieres ver que puedo?—

Miguel cambio al niño de posición bajo su brazo dejando el trasero del niño al alcance de su mano, levanto la mano bajándola con una fuerza moderada para no lastimar al humano pero si para dejarle aguijón.

—¡Ay! ¡Déjame idiota!—

—Al parecer necesitas un cambio de vocabulario—dijo volviendo a dejar caer su mano

—¡Aaauu! Mierda—

La dejo caer una y otra vez sobre el pantalón del niño haciéndole patalear y mover las manos para soltarse.

—¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Aaaiii! ¡Imbécil!—

—Puedo y lo hare hasta que cambies tu vocabulario conmigo—advirtió dándole una nalgada particularmente fuerte—Y créeme que puedo aumentar la fuerza, yo tengo todo el día—

—¡Oww! ¡Bien! ¡Lo siento!—

—¿Por qué te disculpas?—

—¡Ouch! ¡Por ser grosero contigo!—grito por fin soltando algunas lágrimas—B-Basta porfavorr—

—Bien, tenemos lo de ser grosero, ahora queda lo de escapar—

—Noooo porfavor no, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo p-pero ya nooo—balanceo las piernas llorando.

Miguel comenzaba a sentir un poco de lastima por el pequeño, después de todo era un niño así que pensó en bajar la fuerza.

—Solo serán algunas pocas, lo prometo—

—Noooo p-porfavor Miguel—

—Serán diez—

Levanto la mano nuevamente, por alguna razón parecía que el chico se volvía menos agresivo cuando el castigo avanzaba lo suficiente, quizás mostraba su verdadero ser.

—¡Aiii! ¡Ahh! ¡No!—

No esperaría más tiempo, quería terminar con aquello rápido por lo cual le dio las diez seguidas para después darle la vuelta abrazándolo.

—Shh ya paso pequeño, Mikey te tiene, ya se acabó—susurro dejando al niño llorar sobre su pecho después de todo había sido algo duro con el pequeño.

Alex no podía creerlo, ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya se había llevado dos palizas y eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que estaba seguro que Raphael había sido suave en la primera porque por lo que sabía Miguel había sido mucho más difícil y ahora estaba llorando en el pecho del arcángel con el trasero adolorido sin parar de llorar.

Miguel aun cargaba al niño de regreso a las salas de sanadores, el niño había parado de llorar hace un rato pero se negaba a asomarse hacia afuera escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, quizás sentía algo de vergüenza y eso no le importaba, había avisado a sus hermanos que lo había encontrado y se había hecho cargo.

Al entrar al consultorio de Raphael noto que estaba Lucifer recargado sobre el escritorio de Raphael con los brazos cruzados.

—Si Raph te ve recargado en su escritorio se molestara—

—Veo que traes al pequeño humano—

Miguel sintió como el niño se escondía aún más en su pecho, le sorprendía que el niño pasara de ser un malcriado a ser tan apegado a alguien.

—Aún no se su nombre…—

—¡Alex!—grito Raphael entrando a su oficina

El niño dio un pequeño salto por el susto y Miguel lo noto sonriendo.

—Así que Alex…—murmuro Lucifer sonriendo

Miguel movió un mechón negro del cabello del niño para poder mirarle la cara, lo bajo al suelo para que le hiciera frente al otro arcángel.

—Aquí tienes a tu pequeño niño—

Alex retrocedió al ver al arcángel molesto, Raphael se acercó tomándolo del brazo haciéndole girarse un poco, Alex se cubrió con la mano libre el trasero para evitar cualquier ataque.

—¡Miguel ya se encargó!—

—Te lo advertí además creo que lo de Miguel fue por algo más que escaparse ¿verdad?—

—Raphy porfavor—suplico poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro

Raphael suspiro pesadamente, no podía negarse a aquella mirada.

—¿Prometes dejar que te haga la revisión sin luchar?—

Alex gruño, no quería la revisión médica.

—Pues entonces…—

Levanto la mano en dirección del trasero de Alex pero este se movió.

—No no no ¡Lo hare! ¡Lo prometo!—

—Bien—Raphael tomo al niño cargándolo y sentándolo de nuevo en la cama.

—Maldita tontería—susurro Alex para sí mismo

—Cuida tu lenguaje—dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

—Podemos oírte—comento Lucifer sonriendo

Raphael toco la frente del niño, no necesitaba más que eso para revisarle por completo.

—Tiene una grave desnutrición—dijo Raphael algo preocupado—Necesita alimentarse bien—

Alex resoplo, al final no fue tan malo.

—Con buena comida y algo de medicina estarás bien en una semana—

—Detesto la medicina—

—Esta es diferente, es algo dulce y te sabrá muy buena—comento Miguel sonriendo

—Además tiene una pinta muy especial—dijo Lucifer

Raphael se puso de pie mirando entre los cajones del escritorio, saco un frasco con un líquido azul.

—Te lo daré con algo de jugo así será más sencillo, después de todo eres humano—

—¿Me devolverás de dónde vengo?—

Los tres arcángeles le miraron sorprendidos.

—¿No te gusta este lugar?—pregunto Miguel sonriendo con tristeza.

—Es que si no vuelvo con algo de valor…yo necesito regresar y…—

—Responde la pregunta—dijo Lucifer—¿Te gusta este lugar?—

—No me querrán aquí, soy un ladrón, soy grosero y soy malcriado—Alex agacho la mirada—todos se aburren de mi al final, es mejor que me vaya antes de que se cansen de mi—

—No has respondido—Raphael avanzo hasta estar frente al niño—¿Te gusta este lugar?—

Alex levanto la mirada hacia el arcángel unos momentos pensando en la pregunta.

—S-Si…p-pero no puedo…—Alex comenzó a llorar mirando al arcángel

—Pequeño, puedes quedarte, yo cuidare de ti ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?—

Era la misma pregunta que le había hecho desde un inicio, Alex le miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Sí quiero!—

Alex salto de su asiento abrazándose al arcángel restregando sus lágrimas en la túnica del mismo, Raphael sonrió mirando a sus hermanos.

—¿Quién me ayuda a convencer a papá?—

Los dos mayores sonrieron.


End file.
